Memories
by thejedistarfiregrayson
Summary: After episode 'Things Change'. Beastboy takes a little walk in a certain someone's room, and faces the fact that memories can help people live on...Oneshot


MEGA SPOILERS so if you haven't seen Things Change, don't read this from here on out, unless you want to ruin the surprise….

The new episode slightly upset me, especially since it was the last. It was still a beautiful episode, however not the way to end a series, in my humble opinion. Regardless, I wrote this little one-shot mostly to vent and to kind of the close up the little hole in my brain that the episode created. You'll be sure to see my Beastboy/Terra side come out again after this a lot, and so this is just the beginning of a BB/Terra writing streak for me. Hope you like this little one-shot, and please review!

_**Memories**_

"_Nothing is the way you remember it"_

"Beastboy? Friend Beastboy?" Starfire shouted, pounding on the green Titan's bedroom door. He hadn't left there for days, ever since they finished fighting the monster. Everyone had tried to coax him out of the room. Robin had told him the world tofu supply had been contaminated. Beastboy's reply was 'Guess I'll have to find something else to eat'. Cyborg had told him that Gamestation 4 had come out, along with a new edition of Mega Monkeys. Beastboy's reply had been 'You know, monkeys don't really look like that'. Raven had said that if he came out she would listen to his jokes, whenever he wanted to tell a joke he could go right ahead. Beastboy had said 'I told them all when you weren't listening'. Starfire had said that they were having a movie night, and they were going to watch the first 4 installments of the Wicked Scary movie series and eat abundant amounts of vegetarian pizza and non-dairy waffles. Beastboy had said 'the only pizza store that sold vegan pizza is out of businesses'.

Now, of course, the Titans were each taking turns pounding on the door, and this was the last try. If he wouldn't come out Starfire would rip the door off its hinges. Beastboy had only brought a few packs of soy chips and a jug of water in, and he had been in there for 4 days already. He must've been running low.

Starfire sighed "Friend Beastboy, this is very unhealthy. If you do not come out, I will be forced to rip the door off its hinges, and it's a very pretty door and I do not wish to do that so please come out!"

A minute passed, and Beastboy remained inside. Starfire looked back at Robin, and he came up to the door.

"Beastboy?" Robin said, not really expecting an answer.

"Yeah?" A weak voice said. It sounded like Beastboy, and it was Beastboy, but it wasn't the Beastboy any of them knew.

"You wanna talk about it, man?" Cyborg said, coming up to the door.

The door slid open, and a tear-streaked face Beastboy appeared "No."

Beastboy ran down the hall, past his friends, to another room. He opened the door and collapsed on the couch. She was the only Titan with a couch in her room. With his face on the cushion he could almost smell her. Terra. He walked over to the closet. There were her clothes, a few pairs of Khaki pants and a few of her T-shirts that had the T on them. New girl wore a skirt and a tie, a school uniform. Old girl never went to school. In Beastboy's eyes, the old Terra was still smarter, even though she had never opened a textbook.

He closed the closet door and went over to the wall, where she had a bunch pictures that she and Beastboy had once taken in a photo booth after a mission. Photo booths were their favorite thing.

Next the pictures was a small shelf with a jar of dirt on it, and a few rocks. One time Terra had taken Beastboy on a walk through the woods, and the looked for pretty things. Beastboy found her a quartz. Quartz was her favorite. She had once said "They're not that rare, but if you clean off the dirt and look real hard you'll find a beautiful gem underneath the surface".

Beastboy walked over to her trash can. He hadn't had the heart to clean it out since her betrayal. There was nothing really inside except an old box from an apple pie. Apple was her favorite.

Beastboy sat back down on the couch. New Terra didn't like Khakis and T-shirts, and new Terra didn't like rocks or dirt, and new Terra didn't like photo booths or Apple pie or Anchovy pizza or anything.

Beastboy got up and picked up the mirror box he had made for her. He opened it and looked in the mirror. The answer was simple: New Terra wasn't Terra, but his Terra would always live on. His Terra was the one he loved. His memories would keep her alive. He shut his eyes and pictured Terra.

"I love you." He whispered. He opened his eyes and put the box down, and walked out of the room, sprinting to the kitchen.

"Hey guys, save me a waffle!"

_**Fin**_


End file.
